This invention relates to apparatus for orienting a tool on a workpiece, and more particularly to a positive feed drill secured to a workpiece for drilling a hole in situ, such as in the attachment of wings to an aircraft fuselage.
In virtually all motor driven tools, the motor and drive gear train of the tool occupy space that extends radially in one direction. This sometimes makes it difficult to position the tool on the workpiece. For example, in drilling holes for the attachment of wings to an aircraft fuselage, a fixture is secured over the area on which the holes are to be drilled, and the drill is then secured to the fixture at each hole position by a device commonly referred to as a "nose piece." It is sometimes necessary to reorient the tool with its motor relative to the nose piece secured to the fixture in order to accommodate the motor, such as when drilling holes in the aircraft wing very close to the fuselage. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a device for "clocking" the tool, i.e., reorienting the tool relative to the nose piece by rotating it on the axis of the nose piece, and locking it in its new position.